


Helianthus

by audiopilot



Series: Ferromagnetism [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiopilot/pseuds/audiopilot
Summary: She wanted Claudette so badly. It was all she could think about. Even when she was dying on a hook, Meg tried to plan how they could have that moment again. Meg couldn't stop thinking about her. Not just her face or the shape of her breasts or the curve of her back, but how she figured out whatever a trial threw at her. How she smiled at Meg and asked what she was thinking. How she looked out for all of them in her quiet way, but always found Meg when she was in pain.Amazingly, Claudette wanted her back.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Meg Thomas
Series: Ferromagnetism [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306667
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Helianthus

Claudette was there at the beginning.

When Meg woke up after her usual run, medical bills still weighing heavy on her mind, she was already standing up. Which was weird. She has never sleep-walked before, as far as she knows. Even weirder was that it's the middle of the night and she's in some sort of spooky, industrial lot. The moonlight fell on a big warehouse, heaps of trash and half-fallen down walls all around making it look abandoned. A high brick wall ran to her left, too high to jump over and topped with sharp, twisted iron to boot. She has never been here before. 

"I must be dreaming," Meg said out loud.

"Who's there?" a soft voice called, and Meg jumped, heart racing as she realized she wasn't alone.

It came from another woman, peeking around one of the random walls. She's black, thick hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her pink shirt looked strange in the gloomy moonlight. 

Meg in her running gear probably looked just as out of place.

"Who are you?" Meg demanded. Despite the woman's pretty face, she had every reason to be suspicious. But, as she looked her over, it was hard to think someone with such thin arms and tiny hands could have knocked Meg out and carried her here.

"I-I'm Claudette," she stuttered at Meg's tone, eyes going wide behind her glasses.

Meg blinked. Who ever heard of a psycho-kidnapper named Claudette? She lamely introduced herself, "Meg."

"Um, I would say it's nice to meet you, but," Claudette glanced around. "I... I'm not sure how I got here. Or where _here_ is."

"Same." Meg eyed their surroundings. Strangely, she was less spooked with Claudette around.

"Did you think this was a dream?" Claudette asked curiously. Now that she was closer, Meg could take her in fully. She was slim but not from exercise, barely any muscle definition under her top and cropped jeans from what Meg could tell. She wore sandals, of all things. 

Meg couldn't help but check her fingernails. They were short and filed neat. Not that it meant anything, but still. Meg always checked.

"Meg?" 

"Yeah," Meg said and resisted pinching herself. "I thought I was asleep. No, wait." She paused. Struggled remember. "I was... I was in the middle of my run and then I was here?"

"Where were you running?"

"Just in the park by my house," Meg frowned as Claudette explained she had been walking around a bus stop not ten minutes ago. Something was really wrong. She could feel goosebumps raising all over her skin. Her heart was beating so fast it was going to pop out of her chest. Her body screamed that she was in danger, but nothing had changed. Claudette seemed to sense it too, looking around them while wrapping arms across her chest like there was a sudden chill.

Then Meg heard it.

Someone stomped around inside the warehouse. They made deep, raspy sounds and weird, little squeaks. Something metallic wound up and snapped into place.

Meg tensed, preparing to run, but then Claudette whispered, "Do you feel that?" and she couldn't do it.

"Come on," Meg said and grabbed her hand to tug her back behind the wall. She stopped, but Claudette kept pulling her towards a big boulder in the corner and they both dropped behind it. It still didn't seem safe enough.

They huddled down together in the grass. Meg breathed in and out evenly as if the patch of dirt in front of her was a starting line. She didn't notice she hadn't let go of Claudette's hand until she felt it tremble. Meg squeezed down and Claudette looked at her with her big, dark eyes. Her palm wasn't as soft as Meg thought it would be, rough with callouses, but it was hot. Meg's heart still pounded like crazy. She didn't think it was entirely out of fear anymore. Claudette looked away though she didn't try and free her hand while they waited in the shadows for whatever wandered the dark to leave.

Maybe that was where it started.

Or maybe it was later, when they began to get to know each other better. There was only four of them, two men to match their two women. Meg had privately hoped that wasn't intentional. Like they were the last four human beings, brought here to repopulate Earth. Then she reminded herself this wasn't one of those late-night, terrible horror movies her mom liked to watch, despite all of the monsters.

Dwight was okay enough, but sometimes he acted like their dad or something. He didn't look that much older than the rest of them, even if he wore a tie. The other guy might as well have been a ghost. In or out of trials, Jake rarely talked. After that first terrible trial, he'd said his name and then stared at the rest of them as if they weren't really there, sniffling like he was sick. Though Dwight tried hard to convince him to interact with them a little more. Claudette was more successful at it, in her own way. 

Claudette was smart and kind like that. She knew all kinds of amazing things. She taught Meg the names of plants— the funny, scientific ones— and then asked Meg's opinion on why certain types here grew together like Meg could ever possibly figure that out. That's what Claudette always did: tried to understand why things worked the way they do. Even when they didn't make any sense.

It's easy to tell she went to college, and it's hard to not have that old jealousy rise up. But Claudette doesn't act like it's a bad thing that Meg didn't take her scholarship, or that she hadn't even applied for the nearby community college and ignored her mom's hints about online classes. Meg worked at a retail store five minutes from her house, brain melting out of her ears while she re-stocked shelves or ran checkout, trying not to think about how little was in their bank account. How small her world had become.

That's her kindness, easy and unsaid. Claudette's gentle hands tended to a cut on Meg's arm without worrying about wasting her limited supplies. Meg had watched her stop to help Dwight out of the exit gate even when the killer was right behind them. She silently taught Jake a better way to bandage himself without pointing out he'd been doing it badly the way anyone else would have. When someone was hurt, Meg went in the opposite direction, but Claudette— she ran _to_ them.

There wasn't a limit either. Meg waited for her to blow up after Dwight sent them in the wrong direction, but Claudette only smiled and patted him on the shoulder when they all trudged back to the campfire after being sacrificed. When Meg accidentally stepped in a bear trap, before she could rescue Claudette from a hook, and could only watch the other woman die while struggling to free herself, Claudette had treated her just the same. 

But she doesn't want to be treated the same.

When she finally had the chance to be alone with Claudette, she's a little nervous. Claudette stood at the edge of where their little camping area met the forest that gave Meg the creeps. How Jake could wander off into it was beyond her. Dwight actually went with him this time, leaving only the two of them by the fire.

"You're not going out there too, are you?" Meg asked. Claudette didn't look at her, face still turned towards the dark woods, but she shook her head. She hadn't moved from the spot since the other two survivors disappeared into the trees. When Meg was closer, she noticed that Claudette's breathing was a little funny. She sniffled, once. Meg almost cracked a joke about her catching Jake's cold, but was supremely glad she wasn't stupid enough to say it after realizing Claudette was crying.

"Hey," Meg said, came to Claudette's side. She didn't know how to help her. She's never been good at it, even with her friends back in school. They'd sob about a boyfriend in the girl's bathroom and Meg would stand helpless by the sinks, watching their faces go splotchy-red and mostly thinking it wasn't a big deal.

Should she have hugged Claudette? Said something uplifting? She felt like an idiot.

"It's nothing," said Claudette. Or croaked. Her voice was all tight, scratchy. Meg hoped she hadn't been standing there crying without anyone noticing for that long. Without Meg noticing. Meg should always notice.

Claudette took off her glasses to wipe at her face with her wrist. Meg awkwardly put a hand on her arm, which seemed the safest option.

"It's silly," Claudette continued. "I was thinking about my thesis, and I realized I'll never get to do it, and then I... I couldn't..." Her voice broke a little.

"That's understandable," Meg said, brainless. Jesus.

"Of all the things... _my parents_ , and this is what has me crying," Claudette moaned, covering her face. Meg took her wrists, pulled them away. Claudette looked up at her, eyes wet and puffy. Her lower lip shook.

"I've cried because I didn't put on my good sneakers." Meg kept going, despite Claudette's obvious confusion. "I've cried a lot. About not tasting ice cream again. No more shopping at the mall or showering or never getting to have my own car."

Meg swallowed past the fat lump in her throat. She started out trying to comfort Claudette, but the hollow ache in her chest reared up, pushed the truth past her lips.

"About not getting to say goodbye."

Her eyes were hot.

"There's plenty of things to get sad about. None of them are silly."

"Meg," Claudette breathed, touched her hand.

Meg leaned forward, slow enough that Claudette could stop her. She didn't.

Their first kiss was shaky but gentle, tasting of salt. When they pulled back, they searched one another's eyes before doing it again, Meg holding on tight to Claudette's shoulders while Claudette's glasses pushed against the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to move; afraid it would ruin it and Claudette would pull away and call it a mistake. But Claudette is bolder, touching her cheek, her elbow, her neck. Meg's skin burned wherever she touched. Claudette eased away, hands still cradling Meg's throat, and Meg couldn't look away. Even when Claudette drew her back to the fire.

They sat, quietly talking and holding hands, until their tears dried, and Dwight and Jake stumbled out of the woods. Claudette didn't let her go, just squeezes her hand tighter. Dwight didn't even notice, showing off a first aid kit he found. Claudette leaned forward in interest. Jake eyed their hands, but, as usual, he didn't say a word.

Meg was aware of every inch of space between them. She wanted to be alone with Claudette again so badly.

She wanted _Claudette_ so badly. It was all she could think about. Even when she was dying on a hook, Meg tried to plan how they could have that moment again. Meg couldn't stop thinking about her. Not just her face or the shape of her breasts or the curve of her back, but how she figured out whatever a trial threw at her. How she smiled at Meg and asked what she was thinking. How she looked out for all of them in her quiet way, but always found Meg when she was in pain. 

She made Meg want to be better. She asked to go with Jake into the woods to push herself to run faster, harder. Until she could fly through trials, killers unable to touch her. When Dwight told her that she was the best at running and evading them, she believed him. 

When Nea and Laurie joined them, Meg got her chance.

Meg didn't waste much time. She approached Jake about searching the woods for items as usual. She tried not to be obviously glad when he turned her down, eyes staring through her like she wasn't even there. It provided the excuse to invite Claudette instead.

They didn't get very far into the trees before they kissed and, before Meg can ask for more, Claudette pressed to her front, slipped her hand lightly under Meg's shirt with a shy, "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Meg breathed. She unzipped her top, pulled off her sports bra. Claudette unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her smooth shoulders, and Meg leaned forward to kiss them, slid aside the straps of her tank top and bra to follow the curve up to her neck. Claudette sighed, moving her body against her as she cupped Meg's breasts with her rough hands. She touched the tender skin under them first, a spot Meg didn't think was erotic but made her gasp, throbbing with need.

Meg leaned back against a tree and Claudette was right there, her tongue licking into Meg's mouth. Meg pushed her tongue back, the wet slide of it painfully good. She used the tip of her tongue to trace the sharp edge of Claudette's teeth, the slick give of her gums. She didn't taste like anything but herself.

If Meg had thought about it, she would have guessed that Claudette smelled like flowers, but there's only the scent of her skin and hair, warm and pleasant.

Claudette widened her stance, spreading her own legs to fit her knee between Meg's thighs. She presses herself against Meg's leg and they grind together, suddenly hungry and frantic. Meg forced back the worry that one of the others might try to join them or that the entity will drag them into a trial before they can really begin. Claudette drove it out of her mind when she dropped her mouth to Meg's chest and put one of her nipples into her mouth. It was a direct connection down to between her legs and Meg moaned, held onto her head to keep her there. Claudette's hair was softer than she thought it would be and the gentle suction was so good. 

It's not until Meg shifted against the bark pressed to her naked back that she realized how wet she had gotten.

"Claudette," Meg gasped, and she caught sight of Claudette's tongue, pink where it swiped around her nipple as the other woman looked up. Meg's clit throbbed where it was trapped beneath her clothes.

"More?" Claudette asked and Meg shook her head. Claudette nervously moved back, but Meg held on and struggled to find the right words.

"I've never done this before," Claudette admitted, face flushed dark, which seemed impossible when she drove Meg crazy just by kissing her breasts.

"I— please," said Meg, voice not sounding like her own. She was overcome by everything she wanted. She wanted Claudette's fingers inside of her, but she also wanted to fall to her knees and see and feel and— "Let me show you."

Claudette's eyes went heavy-lidded as she swallowed and nodded. She toed off her sandals. Meg helped to push down her jeans until she's bared from the waist down and Meg on her knees in front of her. Claudette's shirt wasn't long enough to cover the spread of hair between her slender legs. There was no hair on them, the skin smooth when Meg ran her hands from Claudette's hips down to behind her knees.

"Should I lay down?" Claudette asked. 

"Yeah," Meg agreed though some part of her wanted it to do it like this. For Claudette to be over her, blocking out everything else. So she could feel her legs shake, struggling to stay standing while Meg ate her out and fingered her and kissed her thighs.

Meg rearranged her own top and Claudette's pants on the ground, creating a spot for Claudette to lay down on besides the dirty grass and leaves. She shuffled forward and Claudette spread her legs without prompting. 

It was hard not to stare. The area between her legs was darker, either naturally or from being flushed, and the delicate skin of her lips was perfect, the soft pinkness that laid between them just barely visible. When Meg leaned down, she could smell her, strong enough to make Meg's mouth water. 

She swiped her tongue over her for that first, salty taste.

Claudette's hips jerked forward; a tiny gasp escaped from her open mouth while the muscles of her thighs flexed as she bent her knees.

Meg held them back as she let her tongue work all around her, never dipping to the middle. She kissed her lips around the edges of Claudette's entrance until Claudette couldn't hold back her breathy sighs. Her entire body begged for more, from the way she kept trying to close her legs around Meg's head to the scrape of her blunt nails over Meg's scalp. 

Then she pushed her tongue inside. Claudette was slick and tender around her as she clenched down. Meg licked at the tight heat of her while she dragged a thumb over where Claudette's flesh parted to find the firm shape of her clit.

"That's good," Claudette cried out, rocking upwards, and Meg wiggled her thumb over and over in long, purposeful strokes while eating at her below.

It went on like that for a long time that didn't feel long enough. Meg pushed her tongue deep inside before switching, feeling her insides with her fingers while she mouthed over her clit. The curly hair over it tickled her upper lip when started sucking. Whenever she heard the tiny sounds coming from Claudette's throat, felt her entire body go tight and trembling, she refused to stop until Claudette collapses into a shivering mess. Then she started all over again. Meg loved it. All she sensed; all she knew was Claudette. 

Claudette didn't make a sound the last time she came, though she moved so much Meg could barely keep her mouth and hands on her. She rode Meg's face, grabbing at handfuls of leaves and kicking at the grass as she became wet enough that Meg's chin was covered with it.

Meg moved back only when Claudette asked her to in a weak voice. Claudette's eyes were wide behind her glasses, her breasts heaving up and down underneath her shirt. Meg stared back and wiped at her mouth.

"Thank you," Claudette said, smiling as she pulled Meg upwards and patted the ground beside her. They laid on their sides, faces inches away, and Claudette kissed her without hesitation.

When she stopped, she softly said, "I want to make you feel good too."

It did funny things to Meg's stomach. Meg pulled her pants halfway down before taking Claudette's hand and directing how to push her fingers inside of her. Meg was already open and ready. They went in without any resistance.

"You're so wet," Claudette commented with amazement, and Meg's cheeks went hot. She'd been grinding herself against the dirt but hadn't wanted to stop touching Claudette to touch herself.

"Yeah," she replied, voice going high when Claudette touched her deep inside just right. She followed Meg's moaned directions exactly. Another hand came up to her breasts before sliding further to caress her collarbone. It kept going, over her neck to cup below her ear. Claudette kept Meg's face forward so they could watch each other, gazes darting back and forth like a game.

Meg clumsily scooted closer, reached out to feel the dip of Claudette's waist. When she got to the soft swell of her hip, she touched skin again, and she cupped Claudette's ass, holds on to anchor herself while she worked her hips against Claudette's fingers. The back of her hand rubbed against Meg's clit over and over. It took Meg a lot longer to come, but it came in waves. They grew big enough to sweep her under, tossing her around until she was weightless.

She could only do it once before she's too sensitive, pulling away from Claudette's hand to roll on her back and gasp for breath.

In a quiet voice, Claudette asked, "Was that okay?"

Meg tilted her head sideways to look at her. Claudette stared down at her own hand, flexing the fingers that had just been inside Meg. 

"That was amazing," Meg said and grinned when Claudette's lips pulled upwards in a smile of her own.

They started kissing again and don't stop as they touch without urgency. Meg pressed her lips to Claudette's neck before being mostly naked on the ground eventually grew too uncomfortable. They get dressed, sneaking glances at one another. Claudette stared intently as Meg redid the snaps of her bra, accidentally buttoning her own shirt wrong. Meg is too amused to point it out.

"I can fix your hair," Claudette offered.

"It's fine," Meg declared, heart beating fast. She didn't care if anyone else noticed. In high school she had to hide it, but here what does it matter when they're struggling to even live.

She couldn't help but think about what it would have been like, to have Claudette at home. What kind of dates they could have went on? Meg always wanted to go out dancing with another woman, but Claudette was too introverted for that. Maybe they would have gone out to eat, walked through the botanical gardens Meg never tried to visit. She considered which restaurants Claudette would like and how far the gardens were from them before the impossibility of it all crashed down.

If only...

What Meg would give, to be wrapped around one another on Meg's pilled, cotton sheets. No more monsters, no more running in fear, no more watching helplessly as Claudette got hurt.

Meg's chest went tight and she whispered, "I wish I knew you before."

Claudette's face reflected Meg's own yearning.

She reached out, wrapped her warm arms around Meg.

"We know each other now," Claudette whispered back. 

They held on to each other. It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Helianthus is the genus of plants that contains sunflowers. 🌻 The soundtrack for this is [TENDER - Fear of Falling Asleep (Henry Green Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUf49Q5BkkE).
> 
> You don't have to read the other fics in this series before reading this one, but it takes place before/at the beginning of Coercivity.


End file.
